prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Orton
| birth_place = Amarillo, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Las Vegas, Nevada | billed = The Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada | trainer = Bob Orton, Sr. Bob Roop Tully Blanchard | debut = 1976 | retired = }} Randal Barry Orton (May 28, 1958) is a former American wrestler. He is a wrestler/musician turned actor, better known as Barry O or Barrymore Barlow. He moved to Kansas City, Missouri with his mother and father three days after being born. He is the son of Bob Orton, Sr. and Rita Orton, brother of "Cowboy" Bob Orton and Rhonda Orton, and the uncle of Randy Orton. Career Orton made his pro wrestling debut in 1976. During his career in wrestling he competed in the WWF (1984-1988), ICW, WOW, the NWA, the IWF and Stampede Wrestling (where, while appearing as the masked Zodiac, he managed Jason the Terrible). In 1992 Barry's wrestling career pretty much came to an end. Although he was not employed by the WWF at the time, he was a key figure in the sex scandal that was filed against the company. According to Barry, in 1978 on a trip between shows while employed by a faction of NWA, Barry was traveling with a booker for the company, Terry Garvin. While on the drive Garvin repeatedly would ask to perform oral sex on him, claims Barry. Offers that were repeatedly refused. At the time Barry didn't speak up about the incident and didn't give it much more thought. However, when stories later broke that Terry Garvin (who went onto work for the WWF front office) was involved in sexually harassing young ring boys working for the WWF, Barry came forward with his own story to back up the claims made against Garvin. Barry also brought up hearing from another ring boy while he was still employed by the WWF. According to Barry the boy claimed that Garvin was doing things to make the boy uncomfortable. In 1992 Barry also appeared on the talk show, Donahue, along with Superstar Billy Graham, Bruno Sammartino and others to voice their concern about sexual harassment in the wrestling industry. Vince McMahon was also on the show to defend himself and the company. However much of this turned out to be false, as the young ring boy's brother had hired a lawyer and already had a settlement with the WWF. Because of his vocal opinions against the WWF and the sexual harassment that is involved, he became blacklisted in the wrestling world. Some were instructed not to talk to him, while many others were just afraid to. Barry even started going by a different name, Barrymore Barlow. In the 1990s, Orton made a transition from wrestling into movies, starring in minor roles. Personal life Orton has been married four times, with all the marriages ending in divorce. He has four children, two daughters from his third marriage (who were later adopted by his ex-wife's new husband), and another two daughters from previous relationships. He is currently pursuing a career in writing, producing and directing films. See also *Barry Orton's event history Championships and accomplishments *'International Championship Wrestling' **ICW Southeastern Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Bob Orton, Jr. *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Héctor Guerrero *'World Organized Wrestling' **WOW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile de:Barry Orton Category:American wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Orton family Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1958 births Category:1976 debuts Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers